This invention relates to folding cartons formed from paperboard or other foldable sheet material. More particularly, the invention relates to a carton having a collapsed three-dimensional scene integral to its surface that may be extended as desired.
Folding cartons of the type having a generally gable top have been used in the carry out food industry. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,230,261 and 4,307,834 describe such gable top folding cartons. Other types of carry-out cartons, convertible to other uses after their primary uses as food carriers, are disclosed and claimed in our pending U.S. patent applications, Ser. No. 548,251, filed Nov. 2, 1983 (Capo), and Ser. No. 475,374, filed Mar. 13, 1983 (Cunningham). Planar elements collapsed on the surface of a folding carton and extendable therefrom are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,380 shows extendable rings for holding beverage cups.